Kiddie Ride Errors
A lot of errors on kiddie rides have been spotted. Here's a full list. Jollytown Fow Truck Ride: Jollytown Fire Truck Year: 2013 Location: Toys R Us Merole Brace Error: Has the Jollytown Tow Truck colour scheme Magic Time Pete Ride: Dream Street Magic Time Buddy Year: 2001 Location: Castlepoint in Bournemouth (formerly) Error: Plays the Patrolman Pete theme song and has generic horn sounds Evil Scoop Ride: Bob the Builder Video Option Scoop V2 Year: 2003 Location: Mothercare In Team Valley, Gateshead Error: Video screen is in g-major Evil Roley Ride: Bob the Builder Video Option Roley V2 Year: 2003 Location: Tesco Extra in Stoke-on-Trent Error: Same issue as ''Evil Scoop''s screen and also has Scoop's audio and part of the US theme as the attract mode Pet Ambulance has odd animals Ride: Pet Ambulance (R.G. Mitchell) Year: 2001 Location: The Co-Operative in Bictob Health, Shewsbury Error: Cat And Dog Buttons Have Their Sounds Switched Around Postman Garfield Ride: Postman Pat (OMC) Year: 1991 Location: Unknown Error: Modified audio featuring the S2 Postman Pat theme and repainted "Riding On My Errorcycle" Ride: Police Bike Year: 1980s Location: Same As Postman Garfield Error: Plays a strange song rather than the original motorbike engine SFX It's a Small Scoop After All Ride: Scoop Year: 1999 LocTion: An Unknown Toys r Us In The USA Error: Plays The Larry Grooce Children's Songs Version Of "Its A Small World" Instead Of The Bob The Builder Theme Song Postman Scoot and his Black and white Pup Ride: Postman Pat (OMC) Year: 1991 Location: Somewhere In Skegness Error: Plays the V2 Puppy Scooter audio and has dog barking and horn sounds as the SFX. Bert and Ernie's Christmas Car Ride: Bert and Ernie Singalong Car (Amutec) Year: 1995 Location: OD Prior, Zvolen Error: Plays three Christmas carols (Jingle Bells, Santa Clause Is Coming To Town And We Wish You A Merry Christmas) rather than the extended Sesame Street theme song. Headless Bob Ride: Bob the Builder Scoop (Standard) Year: 1999 (One Of The 2002-2007 Reissues) Location: Joyland Fun Park, Great Yarmouth Error: Bob Is Headless Postman Pat And His Faulty Red Van Ride: Postman Pat (RGM, With PCM-002 Board) Year: 1997 Location: Sainsbury's Merole Brace Error: Has Faulty Wiring And A Broken Rolling Road Display Fireman Short Ride: Fireman Sam (OMC, w. ROSie Kidzstuff board) Year: 1993 Location: Waves Amusements, Prestatyn Error: The Ride Ends Early, Faulty Board Postman Pat and his square-indicatored van Ride: Postman Pat (RGM, With PCM-002 Board) Year: 1997 Location: KL Gateway Error: Has square indicators Postman Pat And His Rectangular Indicatored Van Ride: Postman Pat (OMC) Year: 1991 Location: Somewhere in Glasglow Error: Has rectangle indicators Captain Faultwash Ride: Captain Pugwash (RGM) Year: 1999 Location: SeaQuarium in Rhyl Error: Has Faulty Wiring The Wiggles Song Remover Ride: Big Red Car (Amutec) Year: 2007 Location: Westfield Woden (used to be) Error: Has the "We Like to Say Hello" song EEPROM chip removed Scoophouse Tales Ride: Bob the Builder Scoop (Standard; V4; Jolly Roger) Year: 2002 Location: Adventure Inside in Southend-on-Sea Error: Plays the Firehouse Tales theme song and the red pushbutton is broken Noddy 's *BEEP*ing car. (Debatable) Ride: Noddy Car (Bell Fruit) Year: 1993 Location: Roker Amusements, Sunderland Error: Instead of playing a song, It makes beeping sounds. Roary The True Racing Car Ride: Roary The Racing Car Year: 2008 Location: Tesco Extra Wrexham Error: Has The JR Car Carosel Audio And The Motor Is Stuck. Budgie Goes Strange Ride: Budgie The Little Helecopter (RGM) Year: 1994 Location: Playland, Stourport Error: Has The JR Helicopter Simulator Audio And Neither Joysticks Work Budgie Switched Around Ride: Budgie (RGM) Year: 1994 Location: An Arcade In Cleethropes, Gold Classic Amusements (At The Gold Classics Fair) Conwy Error: Roms For The Joysticks Are Switched Around Budgie Says "Wee" Ride: Budgie (RGM) Year: 1994 Location: The Mint Amusements, Ingromells, Skegness Error: No Messages, 1 Joystick Doesn't Work And The Phrase "Wee, This Is Fun" Is Cut Off Tots TV's Faulty Bus Ride: Tots TV (RGM) Year: 1995 Location: The Market Village in Washington Error: It used to have Faulty wiring, but now it is Mute. Popeye the Laser Man Ride: Popeye the Sailor Man (Jolly Roger) Year: 1995 Location: OD Prior, Banská Bystrica Error: It plays laser sounds instead of the Popeye theme song. Dinosaur "Not accepting coin" Park Ride: Dinosaur Park Year: 2000 Location: Unknown Error: The coin mechanism is poorly wired and therefore it continually rejects coins Geronimo Cogan Horse Ride: Geronimo Horse (Memo Park) Year: 1998 Location: Segafresto Amusements, Bibione Error: It has Ranch Cogan's Soundchip. Pat's Bizzare Days Ride: Postman Pat (Fun2Learn V1) Year: 2006 Location: Barry Island's "Kiddie Ride Zone" Error: Strangely Reprogramed And Acts Odd, Plays Instrumental Theme And Start Button Message Plays Late This Letter Might Be Important Ride: Postman Pat (Fun2Learn V1) Year: 2006 Location: Gavin And Stacey's Filming Location, Barry Island Error: Jeff Pringle's Button Is Jammed Bear's Non Verbal Problem Ride: Bear In The Big Blue House (Fun2Learn V2) Year: 1999 Location: Garati Golf, Blackpool Error: Has No Messages, None Of The Buttons Work And The Audio Echos Long Pooh Is Long Ride: Winnie The Pooh Log See Saw (EMT) Year: 2002 Location: Barry Island's "Kiddie Ride Zone" Error: The Ride Lasts Over 5 Minuites Long! Roley The Blue Rolling Dog Ride: Bob The Builder Roley (Jolly Roger V1/2) Year: 2003 Location: Barry Island Pleasure Park Error: Painted Blue And Has The V1 Clifford Audio. Ranch Rogen Ride:Ranch Cogan Year:1990s Location: Equestrian Grand National Club, Darkford Error: Has The Amutec Derby Horse Audio And The Horses Get Stuck Quicksilver Pony Ride: MLP (Jolly Roger) Year: 1994 Location: Darkford Train Station, Darkford Error: Plays The Bonanza Theme And Has Eletech Announcements. Pony Heatlight Ride: MLP (Jolly Roger) Year: 1994 Location: Equestria City Viewpoint Arena, Equestria City Error: Has 3 Press Buttons And Updated Audio, Also The Start Button Works Like A lot Of Northern Leisure Rides, Likely Based Of The Famous G3 Pony "Starsong", Thus The Nickname. The Farting Carosel (Debatable) Ride: An Unknown Carosel Kiddie Ride Year: Unknown Location: Barry Island Pleasure Park Error: Makes A Strange Sound Insetad Of Playing Music. Category:Miscellaneous Stuff Category:Miscellaneous Category:Debatable